Katherine's Witch
by M.G.S.H
Summary: The Mikaelsons and Mystic Falls Gang are on the hunt for the cure. Enter Katherine Petrova. She makes a deal for her freedom and in return gets a powerful witch to help them find the cure. But the dangers around the cure don't end once you've found it. This includes various ships like Klaroline and Kalijah. There is some foul language and this is slightly AU, though not entirely.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I gave them all a smirk and folded my arms. I walked into the room and poured myself a drink. I took a sip and looked around.

"Oh please continue-you don't have to stop for me," I said.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" asked Damon.

"Well I heard someone had a little problem and I figured I would come help. After all we are family," I said looking at Elena.

"I don't enjoy your games, Katerina. Why are you really here?" asked Klaus.

"You have something I want and I have something you need," I said.

"You want your freedom I presume," said Klaus.

"I want to be left alone. I want you to stop sending your hybrids after me. I want you to stop looking for me. I want you to forget about me," I said.

"And what would you give us in return? What could you possibly have that we want?" asked Rebekah.

"A witch," I said.

"We have a witch if you haven't noticed," said Damon pointing at Bonnie. I looked her over and gave Damon a look.

"She is dead on her feet. She has no real power. If you hope to succeed you need a real witch," I said.

"No, no deal. We don't make deals with the Devil," said Caroline glaring at me.

"She's right. You're just going to betray us the moment he says yes and then we are out a witch and probably more given your love of stealing," said Damon.

"You wound me. Didn't I help you with Mikael? Didn't I give three of you the gift of immortal life? I'm offering my help in exchange for nothing more than my freedom," I said.

"What is the name of your witch?" asked Klaus. I looked at him and chuckled.

"You won't be able to find her. She is special and not a hundred of those pathetic witch bitches you keep around could find her. I could tell you where she was and you wouldn't be able to find her. If you want to find her then you need to take my deal," I said.

"Why don't I just call up one of my witch bitches? We don't your help, Katerina," said Klaus.

"Oh but you do. You hunt for the cure. And it is going to take more than little Jer to find the cure. Even with his Hunter's map. You don't think that there are more protections surrounding the cure than just the Five?" I asked.

"We can look after ourselves," said Damon.

"Witches created the cure and the tomb of Silas. It's going to be protected by magic and you can't fight magic. Especially not magic as ancient as Silas himself," I said.

"So your witch is going to fight the magic for us? What does she want?" asked Stefan.

"Nothing. There isn't anything you could give her. I told you she is special," I said. They exchanged a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," said Damon. I finished off my drink and slammed the glass onto the table.

"Let's go, losers. We have a flight to catch," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I watched them from the shadows and smiled. I stepped out as they passed by and walked leisurely behind them. What interesting group they were. The Original Hybrid, three Original vampires, one half-dead witch, three vampires, two doppelgangers, and one Hunter. I had been told a werewolf and a human might be amongst the party but I guess they weren't up to task. I smirked and kept following them.

As I passed by whispers rose up and people bowed their heads. Eyes were averted and windows were closed. The streets started to empty and soon we were alone. The party stopped and I smirked.

"Vamps aren't what they once were," I said. They spun around and I heard Katherine chuckle.

"Skulking in the shadows?" she asked.

"Watching. It isn't every day that I see an Original-let alone the whole family," I said with a smirk. I walked towards them and circled around the group. I looked at Katherine and shook my head.

"I could have taken care of them years ago. You should have come to me sooner," I said.

"Your favors always come at a high price," she said. I laughed and shook my head.

"A little murder here and there never hurt no one," I said drawling a little as I spoke. Katherine smirked and I looked at her companions-many of whom looked offended.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Klaus.

"I'm Magnolia Davy. And you are Klaus Mikaelson-the Big Bad Hybrid," I said with a laugh. I walked up to him and grabbed his chin. I forced him to look at me and then I moved his head side to side. I smirked and let go of him.

"You have the bearing of a wolf, but the eyes of a vampire. I can't imagine you needing my help with anything. But your walking corpse over there begs to differ," I said nodding towards the witch.

"I'm still strong enough to take you out," hissed the witch.

"Bitch I rule this city and it is going to take more than some little tart to take me out," I said. I looked them over and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. I lit up and looked over the group.

"Come on. Let's not stand in the street airing our dirty laundry for the all the local busybodies. Lord knows their doors may be shut, but their mouths aren't," I said. I turned away and started to walk. I made my way down the street and then turned. I kept walking and turned onto Exchange Place. I threw my cigarette on the ground and walked up to a set of doors.

"You live in the Quarter," said Klaus.

"I like to keep watch over things. Little shits be up to stuff when you're not watching," I said.

"Do you hear yourself talking?" asked Kol.

"I do and I sound divine," I said. I opened the door and walked into my home.

"The Quarter was a disaster and someone had to look over the city. I bought this place so I could make sure the city repaired itself," I said.

"And somehow you ended up in charge," said Klaus.

"Two wars and few sacrifices later," I said with a smile. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a beer. I popped off the top and walked back into the living room. I sat down and I smiled.

"Kat tells me you are searching for the cure," I said.

"We need it," said one of the vampires-one of the Salvatore's I'm guessing.

"None of you need it. Vampirism isn't like cancer-it isn't fatal. No, you want it. And I'm guessing for one of the little doppelgangers?" I asked. They were silent and I smiled.

"Ever alluring," I said with a shake of my head. I took a sip of my beer and looked around.

"So Elena, that's the other doppelgänger right? She needs to be human. She needs to get old, ugly, and then die," I said. Katherine smiled and I laughed.

"Okay we'll go right on ahead and find it. And then you two get watch the woman you love die a slow and increasingly painful death," I said. I took another sip and looked at Elena.

"I'll make sure to give you some creams to ward off the wrinkles and crows feet. Lord knows you can't be with one of those two if you look like you just got wheeled out of the home," I said. Katherine chuckled and Kol smiled.

"We want your help not your commentary," snapped the vampire who had spoken before.

"You're going to get both, now shut up and tell me what you know so far," I said.

"Silas was the first immortal being created. He pissed of a witch ancestor of Bonnie's and she entombed him with the cure. Years later the Five were created. They hunt vampires and whenever they kill a vampire a part of a map appears on their skin. The map leads to the tomb of Silas and vampirism," said Elena.

"We also know that Silas is said to unleash hell upon earth. He is someone we were warned about disturbing," said Kol, an Original if my memory serves me. He was the one with the witch fetish. How delightful.

"For centuries witches across the world have heard stories about Silas. A certain degree of respect always accompanied his name, but a healthy dose of fear overshadowed that respect. Disturbing the tomb of Silas is serious business. You shouldn't do it if you have doubts," I said.

"We don't have doubts. We need the cure," said the same chatty was definitely a Salvatore. Only a Salvatore talked that much in such a high and mighty tone.

"Elena do you want the cure?" I asked.

"I never wanted vampirism," she replied. I looked at Katherine and she shrugged.

"Well I guess some of us want to die haggard deaths," I said finishing off my beer.

"You are going to wither and die one day too," said the chatty vampire. Katherine snorted and I smirked.

"Of course," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Elena.

"If you know the right magic and have the will to do it, you can become immortal without becoming a vampire," I said.

"Then you could make me immortal without making me a vampire?" asked Elena.

"If I felt like it. You can have children and play with your boy toys forever. But forever isn't for everyone, Elena. If you want the cure now I doubt you'll want my spell later," I said.

"I'll decide what I want and don't want," said Elena. I shrugged and looked over at Katherine.

"We can leave tomorrow," I said.

"Leave for where?" asked the hybrid.

"You said the map grows every time you kill a vampire. I've got some vampires that need killing. You can be the Queen's Justice for a day, little Hunter. Don't worry we aren't leaving the city-just possibly the Quarter," I said. I patted the hunter on his head and gave Katherine a look. She followed me into the kitchen and I shook my head.

"The doppel-bitch needs the cure so we are all risking life and limb. God things never change. Salvatores are still falling for Petrova girls," I said.

"Elena is not a Petrova. The girl has no fire. No Petrova would take the cure," said Katherine.

"Thank god for that. I would hate to be stuck with only these jackasses for company for eternity," I said.

"The Mikaelsons aren't too bad. But I don't think I have a kind word for the Scooby Gang," said Katherine.

"Do you ever have a kind word for anyone?" I asked. Katherine smiled and I handed her a blood bag. I pulled out another beer and sat down on the counter. I looked at Katherine and shook my head.

"I'm only here because you told me you needed help. If helping them find the cure for Elena is what it takes to get your freedom then I'm in, but it's a suicide mission," I said.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

"The Original was right. Silas is said to bring doom to the world if awoken. It's how all the stories about him end. I would rather just kill them all and then you would have your freedom," I said.

"They don't die. Unless you have some white oak lying around then this is the path we have to take," said Katherine.

"I could always desiccate them," I said.

"You just like stopping human hearts," said Katherine.

"Can't say I don't get a kick out of conning those poor suckers. The spell works whether or not I bring them back. And it is less work for me if they just stay dead," I said.

"You're a saint," said Katherine. I shrugged and heard footsteps coming our way. I looked over and one of the Salvatores looked at me.

"We need to head out and find somewhere to stay. We'll be back in the morning" said the Salvatore.

"You don't have to look. I've got a place," I said.

"We can't all stay here. I don't think it's big enough here," said Stefan.

"I don't want you here. No, I'm going to take you there," I said. I hopped off the counter and pulled out a set of keys. I looked back at Katherine and she raised an eyebrow.

"I've got some of your clothes upstairs and I made sure you have clean sheets and towels. Anything you need should be in your room if not then you can just go get it from my room," I said. I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Field trip kiddos," I said. I walked out and waved the door shut behind us.

I started to walk and I looked over at the Mikaelsons. I smirked and shook my head. I stopped at a set of gates and turned around.

"Look familiar?" I asked.

"This is our home," said the hybrid with a smile. I opened the gates and walked in.

"After you fled the city I locked the place up. I placed a few spells over the place so it would remain undisturbed. Everything is exactly how you left it, except I had the plumbing, kitchen, and electrical wiring updated. Everything should be to your liking," I said.

"What were you planning on doing with this place?" asked the hybrid.

"Nothing. I would come to the library every once in a while but I never had designs on the place. I used to come here when you guys ruled the city. You threw amazing parties," I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Older than Katherine. I was the one who taught her about this world. I introduced her to the Bennett witches. Hell I taught Emily her magic. I was the one who-I'm not quite as old as you though," I said stopping myself from saying too much. Secrets and services were the currency with these people. I was already giving my services, so my secrets were the only thing left I have to give. Besides death of course, but that isn't currently on the menu. I tossed the hybrid the keys and nodded.

"You guys should meet us in the square tonight. Wear something nice," I said. I walked out of the mansion and looked around. I walked to back to my house and found Katherine picking through my closet.

"What's happening tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going to have the hunter kill some people who've been breaking the law. I always like to dress up when I hold court," I said with a smile. I pulled out a black lace dress and looked at Katherine.

"Hurry up, Kat. You're not going to want to miss anything," I said. I kicked off my boots and socks. I pulled off the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing. I threw them on the floor and removed my bra. I took off my underwear and picked up the black dress. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. Katherine shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You trying to rile up the boys?" she asked. I looked at the semi-sheer dress and smirked.

"I don't need a fancy dress to rile up some boys," I said.

"You know you smirk almost as much as Klaus does," she said.

"The hybrid? He seems to be a charmingly psychotic sort of fellow," I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't just read their minds and find out their entire histories. You've never been shy about it before," said Katherine.

"I don't want to know what lurks behind those eyes. Now his brothers-I wouldn't mind finding out what is behind those eyes," I said with a look.

"Elijah is off limits," snapped Katherine. I looked over at her and she quickly looked away.

"Isn't this nice?" she asked holding up a skimpy red dress.

"You have a thing for suits don't you? Suits and dreamy men with nice hair," I said.

"Please you would have slept with him-you would have slept with all of them," said Katherine.

"I don't know why you are using the past tense. I can still sleep with them. Though Klaus seems to have a think for the blonde girl and Elijah is off limits," I said.

"Leaving Kol," she said.

"The one who doesn't like this Silas business," I said.

"That's the one. The doppelganger is Elena. The blonde Salvatore is Stefan and the brunette is Damon. The non-Original blonde is Caroline. The female Original is Rebekah. The suited one is Elijah, Klaus is the hybrid, and Kol is the witch lover. The witch is Bonnie and the hunter is Jeremy. That's Elena's brother," said Katherine as if I didn't already know.

"How perfectly dull. Tell me why do the Originals tolerate them? Surely they don't need them and the little vampires can't stop the Originals. Not when their witch is practically brain dead and they have no white oak," I said. I walked into the bathroom and turned on my curling iron. I began to fix my hair and Katherine walked in wearing the skimpy red dress. She took the curling iron from me and I looked at her.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"Weakness. The Originals might say they don't care about the Scooby Gang, but they do. Deep down they feel for them and it makes them weak. They would never abandon them to this and they would never exclude them," she said. I swiped on some red lipstick and Katherine finished curling my hair. I pinned them up in a twenties style look and looked over at her.

"They can't think that way if they want to find the cure. It isn't going to be easy or fun. We can't be blinded by feelings," I said.

"The moment they have the cure we leave and we don't look back," she said.

"You can come to New Orleans. You can be my right hand and terrorize the city," I said with a smile.

"I don't know. I might go to Spain. I've always loved Spain," she said. We looked each other over and nodded.

"Let's go. I need to set up something before the others arrive. I don't want my court to be dull after all," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I chuckled and blew a puff of smoke in the vampire's face. I smiled at him and he cringed. I leaned towards him and he tried to shuffle away, but my spells kept him in place on the stairs before me.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked.

"I broke one of your stupid laws, you witch bitch. I will tear you limb from limb. I will drain you of your blood. No vampire should bow to you," he screamed. I blew more smoke in his face and he coughed.

"You slaughtered a group of tourists and left their bodies in their hotel rooms. You could have exposed all of us. You could have ruined this whole city. The only reason you survive is because you live in the shadows. Most humans aren't going to accept that parasites like you exist-if we are exposed you will be hunted and murdered. I don't want that which is why I put laws in place. Laws that protect all the supernatural communities in this city as well as the humans. I will see that my laws are enforced to their fullest which means that you must pay for your crimes," I said. I leaned back and gave him a broad grin.

"Off with his head," I said. Jeremy stepped forward and looked at me.

"Can't I just stake him?" he asked.

"That would boring and we wouldn't want to be boring. The people want to see his head roll," I said gesturing to the square. Every night the square was closed off by spells and I established court. A throne was set up and a stage assembled. Werewolves, vampires, and witches alike gathered around to lay their troubles at my feet and see the Queen's justice enacted. Humans aren't permitted. Not even the higher ups like the Mayor and Police Commissioner who are fully aware of our existence.

"Jeremy you do it-or I do it," I said in a low voice to him. He cringed and looked at Elena who nodded. He sighed and a horrible scream rang through the air. The vampire's head fell on my feet and I stood up. I kicked over his body and watched as it fell down the stairs. I kicked his head down and looked at the corpse before me. It went up in flames and a cheer went through the crowd. I sat back down and watched as a party commenced below me. That had been the last of twelve vampires who had to be put to death tonight. I had heard the complaints of my people and would deal with them promptly. But now that business was done the play could commence. Drinks flowed. Music blared. And the true nature of humanity was revealed. But I can't rightly call it humanity-none of us are human after all. I watched the party and Katherine approached me. She walked up to me and turned to look at the party.

"Quite a sight up here," she said.

"I'm a lucky girl," I said.

"Luck has nothing to do with this. You are cruel, ruthless, possessive, and powerful. You rigidly enforce your laws and fiercely protect your people. They love and fear you," said Katherine.

"As they should. I will be nothing but a friend if they keep the law. If they break the law I'm their doom. I make it clear and whatever happens after is their choice," I said.

"So not cleaning up their messes is punishable by death?" asked Damon coming up to us.

"Death is the only punishment," said Katherine.

"I used to entomb people," said Klaus.

"The law is clear to all. Breaking the law is punishable by death. The outcome is always the same-the method is what varies. The worse the crime the worse the form of death. Vervain baths and dead by sun tend to be the least popular," I said.

"Vervain baths?" asked Stefan.

"I cut open their stomachs and fill them with weights till I know they'll sink. Then they heal up and we dump them in a special pond on the outskirts of the cemetery that is full of vervain. They sink the bottom and they begin to drown. Since the water is laced with vervain it fills their lungs and they burn from the inside out while they drown. Nasty way to go, but a good deterrent for those who would commit heinous crimes," I said.

"And what do you deem heinous?" asked Damon.

"Murder and rape. Rapists burn and murders drown. Before rapists are killed I let the family of the victim cut off a limb of their choosing. You can imagine what is most commonly cut off for male rapists," I said.

"That's barbaric," cried Elena.

"That's justice. Ancient and pure. Murders and rapists don't get second chances-they don't deserve the life they live. They squander it. More deserving people can and will take their place. I wasn't raised in your time. I don't possess your softness nor your compassion. The world I know is hard and merciless. Take care, doppelganger. Soon you will be weak and defenseless-the horror of this world will be more evident to you then ever before," I said.

"I was human once," she said.

"That was before you knew about this world. The world that lurks within and beneath this world," I said. I looked past them to the crowds and then back at them. My eyes settled on Elena and I shook my head.

"The world is a more dangerous place for you now, Elena. Heed my warning and be careful," I said. I stood up and walked into the crowd. People parted ways as I walked and I moved towards the edge of the square. I walked into a convenience store and the owner looked up. I pointed to the wall behind him and he raised an eyebrow. I smiled and pulled out some money. He passed me a pack of cigarettes and I nodded. I walked out of the store and pulled out a cigarette.

"Need a light?" asked Kol. I smirked and the cigarette lit itself.

"I don't need anything," I said.

"Except your cigarettes," he said.

"It's an addiction. I don't like how dependent I am on them, but I can't change it. I've tried for years but I picked up the habit at too young an age," I said.

"You're immortal-it can't hurt you," he said.

"Nothing can. I understand that that's something we have in common," I said.

"We have a lot of things in common. No one believes me when I warn them about Silas," he said.

"No one should believe you. You know nothing of witch business. You aren't a witch," I said.

"I know more than you could ever know," said Kol.

"I am eight hundred and fifty years old. I have spent every single year of those eight hundred and fifty years amongst witches. I have always been part of a coven. The ways and secrets of my people are well known to me. Don't think to test me, vampire. I know my business and I know it well," I said.

"Yes, your little court is quite amusing and you seem to truly thrive in it. How often do you kill people?" he asked.

"Almost weekly. There is not other sentence so any crime committed results in death," I said.

"Do you not fear that such cruelty will be met with revolt?" asked Elijah coming up to my other side.

"No. I may kill people, but only criminals. The others I strive to help. I heal them. I bless them. I assist them monetarily and in any other way I possibly can. These my people and I will protect them as well as punish them," I said.

"And what of those who stand against them?" asked Kol.

"You can find some of them on the outskirts of town-close to the bayou. I had them crucified. But I made sure to cut open their stomachs some so the blood will attract animals who will pick at their living bodies till they die," I said. I smiled at them and shrugged.

"Where did you live were you learned such cruelty?" asked Elijah.

"I was born in the year 1164 A.D. I lived in Venice and it was remarkable. I lived there for twelve years before I moved to Rome. I was the bastard child of a very wealthy cardinal. I was highly valued in the court and beloved by Pope Alexander. I was there for three years and then was forced to flee after he was forced to leave. I went to Ireland and I remained for many years. It was there I learned the spell to became immortal and thus became such. In the year 1200 I left in pursuit of the famed East I had heard so much about during my childhood. I found a group of extraordinary people called Mongols and I joined them. It was there that I became as I am, " I said.

"You lived with Mongols? We never ventured much to the East-not during that time period," said Kol.

"You should have. It was incredible. I lived there till the fall of the Ming Dynasty," I said.

"Did people not notice that you never aged?" asked Kol.

"They did. They thought I was blessed. I was elevated to a high position at court. I served and protected the Khans and Emperors. I did for them what I do for my people here. I love it there and I wish you could have seen it," I said with a smile.

"So you rule as a Khan would?" he asked.

"No even Khans were more compassionate than I am. I am a culmination of years of traveling to the far off reaches of this world. I always searched for places that other men hadn't touched. Eventually it became impossible to find such places and I came here," I said. I looked at the party and shook my head.

"You lot are going to be the end of us all. I hope you're happy with what happens," I said.

"You don't have to help," said Elijah.

"I helped her run from you. I met her about three months after she found her family slaughtered in Bulgaria. She was scared, angry, and vengeful. I covered her tracks and found safe haven for her. I taught her to fight and to survive. I protected her for five hundred years whether I was by her side or not. I want her to have her freedom from you arrogant pompous assholes who think they are so powerful and so important that they can terrorize someone for five hundred years," I hissed. I snarled at them and walked back towards the party. I felt a strong hand grip me and I whirled around. Elijah started to scream and I watched as he crumbled to his knees.

"No one is permitted to touch me without my permission. And do not think that you have a right to hunt her because she wouldn't let herself get sacrificed. If the opportunity presents itself I'm going to kill you," I said. I smiled at him and then looked at Kol.

"Enjoy the party. We have more people to kill tomorrow," I said. I waded back into the crowd and made my way to the throne. I sat down and Katherine looked at me.

"I am grateful you know," she said.

"I know you are. I don't ask for your gratitude. I don't want anything from you. Having a friend was enough for me even though you are a terrible friend," I said.

"I was not," said Katherine.

"I distinctly remember you trying to drown me at one point and then you stole all my clothes," I said.

"You wouldn't share," she said.

"Of course I wouldn't. You had your own clothes. And you had been sleeping with my boyfriend," I said.

"I wouldn't call him a boyfriend. More like a toy," she said.

"A nice toy at that. Though he was a little lacking," I said.

"In what way? I thought you loved him," said Katherine.

"He was a bit dull. He didn't like to play," I said with a smirk.

"Not many enjoy your games," said Katherine.

"Their loss," I said.

"Kol likes games," said Katherine.

"Is that so? Maybe when we're done I'll let him live," I said.

"You're going to kill them? Why don't you just do it now?" asked Katherine.

"The opportunity isn't present. I have a spell in mind and I'm going to need something," I said.

"Do you not fear that they will hear you?" asked Katherine.

"No one can hear us. The fires burn sage. The words spoken tonight are private," I said.

"So these nights give you privacy," said Katherine.

"From everyone but me. I hear everything," I said.

"You are almost as paranoid and twisted as Klaus," she said.

"Don't insult me," I said. Katherine laughed and smiled at me.

"If you are going to kill them you'll need to be careful. A war between you and them will be horrific and hundreds of people could die," said Katherine.

"I don't intend on warring against them. I intend to slaughter them like the mutts they are. They have done nothing but terrorize people for years," I said.

"Not all. Elijah is a good man," said Katherine.

"And the others?" I asked.

"Kol is reckless and bloodthirsty. Rebekah is whiny and emotional with a mean strike that always leaves a trail of bodies behind her. And Klaus-Klaus is in a league of his own. He is violent, cruel, and relentless. He protects those loyal to him and slaughters everyone else. He is, in fact, a lot like you," said Katherine.

"Then he definitely deserves to die," I said with a smirk.

"Then kill him and spare Elijah. He wanted to help me. He has tried to help me," said Katherine.

"You love him? The cold Katerina loves someone? Heavens above," I said with a laugh.

"I do not love him. I owe him and I will repay him by getting you to spare him," said Katherine. I looked at her and then over at Elijah who was deep in conversation with Klaus.

"If he can prove himself to me, I'll spare him. He has till we find the cure," I said.

"And when will that be?" asked Katherine.

"The mark will take awhile to be completed. At least a week at this rate, unless we can kill an Original," I said.

"Why would that matter?" asked Katherine.

"Kill one-kill the entire bloodline," I said.

"And you know this how?" she asked.

"I talk to the dead and sometimes they talk back. Finn is most obliging," I said,

"You've been talking to Finn? The suicidal dead vampire who wants to kill his own family?" she asked.

"When he died he watched his entire bloodline die. Kill one-kill them all. I trust that this is not an option, so it will take a while for the mark to finish," I said.

"We keep this to ourselves. This information could be useful," said Katherine. I looked at Katherine and shrugged.

"Suits me fine. Ain't no one going to know. Your boy got a week and a few days to prove to me that he deserves the life he leads," I said.

"Do you ever wonder how you got the right to decide who lives and who dies?" asked Katherine.

"Kat until three hundred years ago I lived in the bayou. I was there for a hundred and fifty years with nothing to talk to but the gators and the mud. It wasn't until they came that I came. I had to see the most powerful creatures in the world. I was disappointed in what I saw. They did not bring harmony to this city. They controlled it through fear, violence, and terror. But they left and I was able to make this city whole again. I got the witches, the vampires, the werewolves, and the humans to get along. In my city I get to decide," I said.

"Yes, my queen," said Katherine. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Careful, Kat. Someone might think you actually listen to me," I said.

"It'll be a frosty day in Hell before I listen to you," said Katherine with a snort.

"It's a good thing that I love cold weather," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

I walked out of my house and nodded to my neighbor. He nodded and then hurried off. I walked down the street and grabbed a cup of coffee. I kept walking and came to the cemetery. I entered and looked around. I murmured a spell and kept walking. I got further in and entered one of the mausoleums. I smiled and sat down.

"You look like rubbish," I said.

"You're housing my family," snapped Finn. I shrugged and held out the coffee.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's coffee. You'll like it," I said. He walked over and took the cup. He looked at it and then me.

"I couldn't do that before," he said.

"You become more solid when I'm around. My magic is able to get a stronger hold on you and pull you more into this world," I said.

"Could you pull me completely into this world?" he asked.

"Yes, but you wouldn't get to see Sage again. Bringing people back from the Other Side is a dangerous thing to do. It upsets the balance of nature, so I could only bring you back. No one else," I said.

"I would be alone," he said.

"No, you would be with your family," I said.

"And they've always been so good to me," he snapped.

"Well then I'm here. You could always stay with me," I said.

"Aren't you going off with them?" asked Finn.

"I'm going to get them the cure and then I'm coming back to New Orleans. I'll need someone to look after things when I'm gone," I said.

"You want to give me your city," he said.

"I want you to look after it when I'm gone. I have to help them so Katherine can be free. Once that is done I'll come back and I'll resume my rule over the city," I said with a frown. I almost accompanied it with a sigh, but Finn would ask questions if I acted grumpier than usual.

"What if I don't want to give it back?" asked Finn. I looked at him and I stood up. I walked over to him and smiled.

"You would take my city from me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," he said.

"Then I'll fight you for it of course. This is my city and my home-I won't let someone take it from me," I said. Finn looked at me and took a sip of his coffee. He made a face and then looked at me.

"This is god awful," he said. I laughed and snapped my finger.

"Try some tea instead," I said. Finn looked at his drink and then looked at me.

"You shouldn't be able to do that," he said.

"I shouldn't be able to do a lot of things, but I can so there is no sense whining about it. Think about coming back, Finn-I can bring you back with barely a thought," I said.

"You wouldn't come here just to tell me you could bring me back. What is it?" asked Finn.

"I want to kill your siblings. I want them to feel the pain they've caused over the last thousand years. The pain that I've had to feel. Every human they drained, every witch they burned, and every werewolf they ripped apart I felt. I want them to suffer like I had to. But Kat wants me to spare Elijah-I think she wants me to spare them all," I said.

"Could you? Could you kill them?" he asked. I looked at him and sat down. I leaned against him and held one of my hands up. Little silvers of light appeared in my hand and they swirled around for a moment. They soon formed the shapes of the four Originals and I looked over at Finn.

"I learned this from a Greek woman who was the last remaining member of the cult of the Fates," I said. I waved my hand and they formed straight lines of light.

"It's their life lines. I cut them and they die-it doesn't matter who they are or rather what they are. This is a clean way to kill them. I could find a more bloody or extreme way to kill them. Finn, I could slaughter this entire town with a flick of my wrists and a few words. I could kill them easily," I said.

"How come other witches can't do what you do? How come others haven't done this? How come my mother didn't do it?" he asked.

"This is radical magic. Most of this magic is known to a few and those few are on the fringes of accepted magic. And those who perform it guard it closely. This magic could easily kill a witch who wasn't strong enough to handle it. It's too powerful and too dangerous for most," I said.

"But not you," he said.

"I never learned traditional magic. I was a witch living amongst Christians. Everything I learned was learned in secret and from people who were powerful enough to make people forget what they did. They made me strong. I learned about power and purpose. I made myself strong enough to handle all forms of magic," I said with a smile.

"So you want me to tell you whether or not you should spare my siblings," said Finn.

"I told Kat Elijah had till we get to the cure to prove that he deserves to live," I said.

"But you've already made up your mind?" he asked.

"Aye," I said.

"He'll live won't he?" asked Finn.

"I love Kat and she loves him. Once she is free she has a chance at a happy end and I think he'll be part of that," I said.

"So you're a seer now?" he asked.

"Heavens no I never had the talent. Kat has never asked me to spare someone before. So I assume that he means something to her," I said.

"How noble of you," said Finn. I laughed and made the lines disappear.

"We both know I am many things, but noble is not one of them. I can't stay all day-we have to work on forming the Hunter's mark," I said. I stood up and I looked at Finn.

"They'll all live if they're good little boys and girls. But if they get in my way I will cut them down without a second thought," I said. I walked out and took a deep breath. I left the cemetery and walked back to my house. I opened the door and Katherine looked at me.

"You left early," she said.

"I had things to do," I said.

"What is in the cemetery?" asked Katherine.

"You are way too good at lurking," I said. I walked over to her and saw that she had gotten breakfast. I picked up a croissant and sat down on the couch across from her.

"You're going to get crumbs in my living room," I said.

"Cry about it. Now what is in the cemetery?" asked Katherine.

"Finn," I said.

"You brought him back?" asked Katherine.

"Not exactly, his ghost is quarantined in the cemetery," I said.

"So you just go have a chat with him?" asked Katherine.

"I needed advice," I said.

"You could have asked me," she muttered.

"No, I couldn't have. I know what you'll say. It's the same thing I would say. Finn doesn't think like we do. Plus I like talking to him," I said.

"You like him?" asked Katherine with a smirk.

"I do. He isn't as awful as his siblings would make him out to be," I said.

"Oh god maybe it's because you guys both have sticks up your asses," she said.

"It is the morning, Katerina. Do try to keep your tongue in check," said Elijah walking through the door. He was followed by his siblings and the doppelganger's posse. Katherine made a face and I smiled.

"Who are we discussing this morning, ladies?" asked Klaus.

"There is nothing I would love more than to share the personal details of my life with you. Sadly I can't this morning-this asshole is getting me to go on a suicide mission with him so that's kind of my focus now," I said with a smirk. Klaus glared at me and I smiled.

"We only have two more to kill tonight. Unless more crimes are reported the hunter will kill those two and then we'll be done for the night," I said.

"This is happening too slow," said Klaus.

"I can't make the people commit crimes nor do I want them to," I said.

"Relax, brother. Enjoy the city-enjoy the jazz," said Kol sitting down next to me. He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning, love," he said.

"Move away," I said.

"Not a chance. You see I have a question to ask you. I want to know what you're keeping in that cemetery. What is it?" he asked.

"None of your business," I said.

"But I can't help but think it is. You spelled the cemetery. I couldn't get in and I couldn't hear what was happening. What is it?" he asked.

"I think you should shut up before I make you shut up," I hissed.

"I want to know the answers to Kol's question," said Klaus. I looked at them and then just folded my arms.

"Nooooo," I said looking at Kol.

"We could get it out of you," said Klaus.

"That isn't going to be necessary," said the familiar voice of Finn. I looked at him and he gave me a look.

"Finn, that's impossible. You died," said Elijah.

"I've got friends in magical places," said Finn looking at me.

"You brought him back. Why? What are you doing witch," screamed Klaus lunging for me. I looked at him and he flew back into the wall. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Control yourself or get out of my house. He is my friend. And my reasons for bringing him back are my own," I said.

"My question is how?" asked Elijah. I looked at Finn and he shook his head.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" asked Finn. Katherine got up and walked up to her room. Klaus opened his mouth and I sighed. I waved my hand and they all disappeared. I stared at the floor and then glanced back at Finn.

"The tea. When you changed it from coffee to tea you spelled it-didn't you?" asked Finn.

"I need you here-not watching on the Other Side," I said.

"So you just brought me back? Magnolia, you can't just do that. You can't make those kind of decisions for me-for anyone," said Finn.

"I am going on a suicide mission. I have four Originals breathing down my neck along with three other vampires, a stupid ass witch, and a hunter who can barely do his job. I am supposed to make all the troubles go away-I'm supposed to fix everyone. I don't think I can do that," I said.

"That doesn't mean you can make this sort of decision for me," said Finn walking closer to me. I sighed and leaned against him.

"I need you to watch my city for me," I said.

"I think you need someone to watch you. You look tired and you're talking crazy. And the magic you've been using is dark and powerful," said Finn.

"It's necessary. Your siblings are powerful people. I need to protect myself and those I care about from them. I need to be ready," I said.

"You're going to kill yourself," said Finn.

"You've been talking to my father haven't you? He was always a worrier," I said with a frown.

"He told me where to find you and about your plans," said Finn.

"You know my plan for your silbings-that spell is something else entirely," I said.

"Replicating the cure isn't for the weak," he said.

"I'm not weak," I shouted backing away.

"Relax, Finn. She's got this," said Katherine.

"I thought I asked for a private moment," snapped Finn.

"You did. I gave you a moment and then I came back. Magnolia isn't stupid. She knows what she is doing," said Katherine. I looked at Finn and laughed.

"This is about her isn't it?" I asked. Finn didn't say anything and I just shook my head.

"You don't get it do you? Resurrecting Silas is the end-that's it. We're all dead once he comes back. I love this city and I want this city to survive long after I'm gone so I'm going to make sure that happens," I said.

"Gone? You told me today you're coming back," said Finn.

"Not for long. I'm going to find the cure. I'm going to get Katherine her freedom. Then I'm going to come back. And I'm going to erect enough spells around this city to make it a fortress. I'm going to protect my city and my people. This will be the last thing I ever do for my city. Once the spells are up I'm going after Silas and I'm cramming my replicated cure down his throat. And if anyone gets in my way I'm going to cram some down their throats as well and kill them," I said.

"I'm your replacement," said Finn.

"She wants to go to Spain. Otherwise I would have picked her-she was the living one after all," I said. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to die. But I'm not going to leave my home defenseless and leaderless. You'll get them through it, Finn. And Kat you'll get your freedom. All will come to a happy end," I said.

"Some happy ending," said Finn. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sage is a lovely girl, Finn. You'll get to see her again one day-just not today," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

I waved my hand and the flower blossomed. I looked around and smirked. I plucked the blossom and threw it into a bowl. I ground it up and stirred up the contents. I poured that into an empty pot and looked around. I grabbed a few herbs and turned back to see Bonnie watching me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm brewing a potion," I said.

"Potion? That sounds a little Hocus Pocus like," said Bonnie. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"The media isn't always wrong about witches. We chant spells, make potions, and I once saw a witch fly. But I have a feeling she was just levitating," I said.

"How do you know all this?" asked Bonnie.

"I was born a witch and raised a witch. Once I became immortal I traveled from coven to coven. Each coven is unique and the magic they practice is unique. The witches who dwelled in the Khan's court were not the same as the witches in Ireland or France or the Amazon. I learned their magic and grew to be able to do wondrous things. But I can't create my powers solely to travel. I grew up in the Catholic Church during times when magic was hated and hunted. The witches I learned magic from were powerful and fearless. They made me strong enough to handle anything-magical or otherwise," I said.

"So you conquered a city and use your magic to control it-to control the people," she said with slight distaste in her voice. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. What do you like to use your magic for? Propagating the mischief of your friends? Nearly exposing the entire supernatural community? Don't throw stones in a glasshouse, Bonnie," I said. I looked at her and frowned.

"Sit down. You look like your going to pass out," I said.

"It's the expression," she said. I stopped and closed my eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Expression," said Bonnie. I looked at her and then pulled out a clean pot. I threw some water, a few flowers, and a handful of herbs. I mixed it together and handed it to Bonnie.

"It will make you feel better," I said. Bonnie tentatively took a sip and then took a larger one. She set the bowl down and I just looked at her. She gave me a look and then slumped over onto the floor.

"Idiot," I muttered. Kol walked into the room and looked at me.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Get her friends-they have some explaining to do," I said. I waved my hand and Bonnie raised up. I walked out of the room and Bonnie followed behind me. I walked into the living room and set her down on the coffee table. I took a seat and waited for everyone to show up. Kol arrived back first and took a seat next to me. Katherine came to stand on the other side of me and stared at Bonnie.

"You kill her?" asked Katherine.

"No, she is just unconscious," I said. The others entered the room and started to scream. I rubbed my head and muttered a few words. The room fell silent and I looked up.

"Who knew? Who knew that she was using expression?" I asked. Beside me Kol tensed and I knew that he understood. He got what this meant-what this meant for everyone. Expression is dangerous. And not just for the witch performing it, but for the people around them as well. A Bennett should have known better-they all should have known better.

"It's just magic," said Caroline. I looked at her and laughed.

"Expression isn't magic. Expression is a poison. It seeps into your very soul and blackens it till there is nothing left but hate and paranoia. Then you become poison and slowly you ruin everyone around you," I said. I looked at Bonnie and shook my head

"How could you bring this into my city? You have brought a plague upon us," I said looking at them.

"We didn't know," said Elena.

"Of course you didn't. You didn't bother asking the four thousand year old beings that lived just down the street from you. You didn't bother finding another witch to ask. You just went along with it. You haven't bothered to learn anything about the world you now live in and that is ridiculous," I hissed.

"Expression is the blackest form of magic there is. Even our mother wouldn't touch it and she was never one to shy away from magic," said Kol.

"I want you gone," I said. Katherine started and I shook my head.

"I want you gone. And I want you all to leave us alone forever. You are the bane of all things right and good about this world. You will be the end of us with your ignorance and hubris," I said.

"What about the cure?" asked Damon.

"What about her freedom?" asked Klaus nodding towards Katherine.

"I could give two craps about the cure. As for Katherine's freedom I never needed a deal to get it. I am perfectly capable of prying it from your cold dead hands," I said with a smile.

"You think you can kill me?" asked Klaus.

"I know I can kill you. So take this one chance to go and live your pathetic immortal life before I take it from you," I said. No one moved and Elena started to cry.

"There has to be something you can do," she said.

"I?I? Why is this my problem? She is your friend and she is your witch. You deal with it," I said.

"Please, please we can't do this without you. Bonnie isn't well and we need a witch to help us fight the magic that guards the cure. We didn't know-we didn't mean anything by it," said Elena.

"She's right. We didn't know. We didn't mean to bring expression here," said Stefan. I sat quietly and felt Katherine squirm beside me.

"There is one thing we can do, but it's dangerous and she is just as likely to die as she is to live if we do it," I said.

"What is it?" asked Caroline.

"We have to purge her. It's dangerous and very hard on the body. She is already weak," I said.

"We have to try," said Elena. I looked at the others and then at Katherine. I nodded and stood up.

"She's be out for hours. Say your goodbyes. If things don't go well night then this will be the last you see of her," I said. I stood up and looked at the hunter.

"You with me," I said. I stood up and walked out to my greenhouse. I finished the potion I was working on and handed it to the hunter. He looked at it and I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Take it or I don't perform the purge on your girlfriend," I said. Jeremy looked at me and then brought the pot to his lips. He started to drink the potion and then screamed. He fell to the ground and I walked over to him. I picked up his arm and watched as his tattoo began revealed itself. I smiled and dropped his arm. I looked at Jeremy and smiled.

"Go take a nap-the spell will sap your strength until it is done," I said. I pulled him up and he stumbled out of the room. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"It could kill you too," said Kol.

"If it works it won't matter. They will have a functioning witch and Finn will take my place as ruler of the city," I said.

"Finn a King? Are you daft?" asked Kol.

"Your brother is a good man," I said. I stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't know what it is you want from me. I don't think you know what you want from me. But you should figure it out sooner rather than later," I said. I moved to walk past him and he stopped me.

"I know exactly what I want. But I don't think you're ready or able to give it to me," said Kol. I looked at him and smiled.

"My abilities know no bounds. Ask and it is yours, Kol," I said. He smirked and I laughed.

"You have to earn that," I said.

"That's not what Katherine says," said Kol.

"Katherine has a big mouth," I muttered.

"You should be careful of her," said Kol. I snorted and looked at him.

"You know nothing about her. It isn't insane for someone to not want to be sacrificed and to do whatever they have to in order to survive," I said.

"She is a selfish girl and she always has been," said Kol.

"She wasn't selfish till she found her family murdered by your brother. Running away was just good sense in my opinion," I said.

"You're a loyal friend. You won't say a mean thing about her will you?" asked Kol.

"Oh she is a bitch, but she is a smart one and a loyal one. She's been a good friend to me. And if you want to get what you want then you'll have to get her approval as well as mine," I said.

"You're a vain little thing .You really think you can resist me? I'm very handsome after all," said Kol.

"You're an idiot and I'm too smart for you. But I do find you interesting and I'd like to find out why. Typically vampires aren't of any interest to me," I said.

"And humans aren't of any interest to me," said Kol.

"I'm not human. Next to your psychotic family I'm the least human thing in this house. I haven't been anything close to human for a long time," I said.

"And you're happy or sad about that?" asked Kol.

"I'm indifferent. I've never been human and it is impossible to miss what you've never had. Do you miss it?" I said.

"I was a warlock before I was a vampire. I don't know what it is like to truly be human. To live in a world where none of this exists," said Kol waving his hand.

"No one really lives in that world. They just think they do. In the back of every humans mind is the suspicion that the world is more than they see-that there are things out there that they do not see or know," I said.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" asked Kol with a smirk.

"I know I'm smart. But this has nothing to do with being smart. It is just what I see. I rule a kingdom partly made up of humans-even the ones who don't know about us know about us," I said.

"What do you do about it?" asked Kol.

"Nothing. Tourists come and go. And those who live here are bound to find out same day. And when they do I let the human authorities deal with it," I said. I tried to move past again and couldn't. I sighed and turned away. I began looking around and then looked at Kol.

"If you won't leave then you need to be helpful. I'm going to try to do what I can to help Bonnie live. She needs to be stronger in order to live," I said.

"What exactly are you going to try?" he asked moving to stand beside me.

"Whatever I can," I said.

"I know a few things-things my mother taught me, that we could try," said Kol.

"Avoid spells. Spells tend to tax not only the witch performing it, but the object receiving it," I said.

"Then no spells," he said. I nodded and we worked silently. The air grew hot and magic hummed in the air. It wasn't traditional magic. Anyone with the right knowledge could make a potion whether or not they had magic. It was just about mixing the right things in the right way at the right time. I filled a few jars full of green liquid and looked over at Kol. He swore as bit of amber colored wax touched his skin and I smirked. I waved him away and him go finish a black goo meant to provide nutrients. I put the wax in a small pot and Kol handed me a bowl of black goo.

"You think any of this will work?" he asked.

"It's worth a shot," I said. I put the jars, bowl and pot onto a tray and walked out. I walked upstairs to the guest room and looked at Bonnie. Elena and Caroline looked up at me and I walked over to her bedside. I put the tray on the bedside table and looked at Bonnie. Kol followed in behind and I looked at him. He walked over to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Caroline.

"Saving your friend. Will you get out and let us work?" I asked. Caroline opened her mouth and Elena just looked at me.

"What is he going to do?" asked Elena.

"He is helping," I said. Caroline grabbed Elena and they left. The door shut behind them and I waved my hand. The candles around the room lit up and I handed Kol a jar of wax.

"Put it on her face," I said. I picked up the bowl of black goo and dipped my hand into it. I grabbed one of Bonnie's arms and began to cover it in the black goo. I pushed the blanket aside and moved onto cover her leg. I looked at Kol and saw that he was watching me.

"Trade places with me. Feed her one of the jars," I said. I put up and walked over to the other side. I picked up her arm and did the same thing as the other side. I rubbed the goo onto her leg and the door opened. I glanced over and found a teary Elena standing beside Stefan and Damon.

"What are you doing?" asked Stefan.

"I'm trying to make her strong enough to handle the spell. The black goo is basically nutrients in the purest form-ground up minerals, herbs, and vitamins. The wax is full of herbs and spices meant to strengthen her mentally. And the green stuff is exactly what you think it is plus a little bit of Kol's blood. I'm trying to do what I can to make it so she won't die," I said. I looked at Kol and handed him the bowl. He took it and picked up the tray. He walked out of the room and I looked at Bonnie.

"I'll come back in two hours and do the purge. I'm going to need to be alone with her when I do it so use the time you have now wisely. And while you're here make her drink another one of those jars," I said. I walked out of the room and made my way to the bathroom. I took a deep breath and turned on the water. I removed the black goo from my hands and looked in the mirror. I sighed and walked out. I walked downstairs and saw Kol and Katherine arguing. I frowned, but let them be. I was in no mood to mediate. I looked around for the rest of the Originals and found two training the hunter in my empty dining room. The last, Rebekah, didn't seem to be in the house. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. I pulled out a kettle and filled it with water. I turned on the stove and set the kettle down. I pulled out a mug and my tea. I watched the kettle and waited for it to heat. As I watched the kettle the sound of arguing got louder and I missed the days where I lived alone. The kettle whistled and I took it off the stove. I finished making my tea and walked out of the kitchen. I looked into the living room and Katherine glanced at me.

"Tell him no yourself," she said.

"No to what?" I asked.

"Letting me be in the room when you do the purge," he said.

"You want me to channel you," I said walking further in. He nodded and I looked at Katherine. I shrugged and Kol smirked.

"It can't hurt," I said.

"Then let me be the one in the room-not him," said Katherine.

"You'd die if I channeled you for this kind of magic. Kol can't be killed by anything but white oak. He can handle this," I said. I sat down and took a sip of tea. I looked at them and Kol smirked.

"I don't trust him all the same," said Katherine.

"Good-one of us needs to keep her common sense. And I have a feeling mine will abandon me on this mission, so it'll have to be you," I said.

"God help us all," said Katherine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

I looked at the door and then at Kol. He raised an eyebrow and I opened the door. No one looked at me and I cleared my throat. Damon looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"We're not leaving," he said.

"When I said I needed to be alone I didn't say it because I just didn't want you in the room. I said it because this spell is dangerous. It could kill Bonnie, it could kill me, and it could kill anyone who was in the room with me. This spell is meant for an entire coven to complete-not one witch. So please understand it is for your safety that I say get the fuck out," I said.

"Why is he with you?" asked Caroline.

"Are all the Originals going to sit in on this?" asked Damon. I rolled my eyes at his suspicious tone and folded my arms.

"Did you not hear me? An entire coven is supposed to purge a witch of expression-not one witch. I might not be strong enough to complete it, so I'm going to channel him," I said.

"Why would you let her? You don't care about Bonnie," said Damon.

"But I like Magnolia. I would hate to see such a pretty witch die at such a young age," said Kol giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes, but smiled a bit anyways. I had to admit I found his accent all too charming. Unfortunately no one else did.

"Yes, eight hundred and fifty is too young an age for someone to die," snapped Caroline.

"Just let me work. The sooner I can start the sooner you can have your friend back," I said.

"Come on," said Stefan. He took Elena by the hand and lead her out of the room. Damon followed after them and Caroline looked at us. She rested her eyes on Kol and he smiled.

"Don't worry. Klaus will have my head if I hurt your friend, so you should not worry about my intentions. They are all good," he said hand on his heart. Caroline walked out of the room with a huff and I knew Klaus would be hearing about this. The girl wouldn't admit it but she was keen on him. She was never as harsh on him as her friends nor was she as scared of him as they were. She tolerated him and I suspect she felt more for him than she let on. I looked at Bonnie and frowned. I lit the candles in the room and took a deep breath. I looked at Kol and nodded. I looked back at Bonnie and began to chant. A chill blew through the room and I felt the magic begin to pull on me. I kept chanting and made sure my eyes were trained on Bonnie. The candles flickered and I could feel my body draining. Kol moved closer to me and put his hand in mine. I glanced at him and then quickly back at Bonnie. My body experienced a moment of reprieve and then black spots began to dance in my eyes. My bones groaned and I continued to chant. The room became cold and I felt a shadow fall over me. Bonnie started to convulse and I heard her screams rip through the air. Blood trickled from her nose and I stifled a scream as I struggled to breath. My throat burned and sweat covered my body. I knew Kol was watching me closely and I could feel the others lurking behind the door. I had to keep going. I kept chanting and Bonnie sat up with a gasp. She looked around, an air of perfect health around her, and I smiled. I took a deep breath and crashed to the floor as my world went black.

* * *

><p>I awoke in my own bed with an angry doppelganger glaring at me. I laughed and pushed myself up. My body felt a little weak and I took a deep breath. She folded her arms and I waited. She obviously had something she wanted to say and I wasn't going to stop her. Not that I had ever been able to spot her from speaking her mind in the past.<p>

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"I purged Bonnie," I said.

"You nearly died. That shouldn't have happened. You were channeling Kol," said Katherine.

"The spell wouldn't accept his energy. It was vampire and the purge wanted pure witch energy only. Only the energy and magic of a witch could force the expression out. I took some of his energy so I wouldn't die and then I completed the purge relying on my life and my magic alone," I said.

"You shouldn't have to die for the idiotic bitch witch. She messed with dark magic and she should have had to suffer the consequences alone," said Katherine.

"Relax. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Now let me know how is the idiot?" I asked.

"Alive and up and about. She practically sprang out of bed. She cried a little about her lost power and then had the overwhelming desire to eat, so the three Stooges are raiding your kitchen as we speak," said Katherine. I nodded and sighed. I stood up and Katherine moved towards me. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I walked past her and out of my room. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. All conversation stopped as I entered the room and I smirked. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. I took a sip and looked around.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Caroline. I just looked at her and then looked at Bonnie.

"You better have been worth it, Bennett," I said.

"I've lost all my power. You took it all from me," said Bonnie in a harsh voice.

"You should be grateful. Expression is dark stuff and sooner or later it would have killed you. If you are a good girl one day the spirits could chose to restore your magic. Which you lost because you saw fit to play God and you brought one too many people back from the dead," I said.

"Says the girl who revived an Original," said Bonnie.

"That is the first and last time I bring someone back from the other side. And careful, Bonnie. You are human and useless now. I don't see any reason to keep you around so do try to keep yourself in check. I could kill you without even a tiny bit of remorse or guilt. Don't tempt me," I said. I brushed past them and shook my head. I had saved her from certain death and this is how she thanks me. No wonder the spirits took away her magic. Ungrateful little brat. I knocked into something unnaturally hard and looked up to see Finn gazing at me with concern. I backed away and took another sip of beer.

"You okay?" asked Finn.

"So you're talking to me?" I asked. Finn gave me a look and I just looked back at him with a blank expression.

"You shouldn't have brought me back. It was my decision, but I understand why you thought you had to do it. And just because I'm upset with you doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you," said Finn moving towards me. I held up my hand to stop him and shook my head. I looked at him and sneered.

"I just have to nearly die for you to show it. You threw your little tantrum and stormed out yesterday after our conversation like a child. Grow up, Finn. I'm only a hundred and fifty years younger than you-I'm not incapable of making my own decisions. I've been doing that for the last eight hundred and fifty fucking years and I'm still alive, so I think I'm pretty good at it," I said.

"You're going on a suicide mission," said Finn.

"I'm making the best decision for my people and ultimately every person on this planet. I can replicate the cure and I can kill Silas. Everyone will get what they want in the end. Elena gets to be human, Katherine gets her freedom, you'll have a kingdom, and everyone will have their lives," I said in a low voice.

"You are facing off against the oldest being in the world knowing full well that he is going to kill you. You are just going to die. This is ridiculous-this is outrageous. You can't do this. I don't accept it. You shouldn't accept it either," said Finn matching my tone. I didn't mind if people wanted to be in the house, but having a home full of vampires made it hard to have a secret. I could only burn so much sage before someone started to ask questions. And I didn't want any questions. While I don't think any of them would stop me I don't want them trying to help either. I've heard about their plans in Mystic Falls and they were always a disaster. I would handle this on my own. No one can stop me or interfere.

"I have lived a long life and I'm leaving behind a legacy I am proud of. I was able to help thousands of people over the last several hundred years and brought peace to this city. I united the supernatural groups here and made it so each could safely call this city home. I've seen wonders and created wonders. I've lived a good life, Finn. I am okay with dying. I'm prepared to die. So please get over it already," I said.

"This isn't just something you get over," said Finn.

"It is if you are an immortal being who will live his entire life surrounded by death. You need to get comfortable with death because no matter where you look there will always be death. Humans die. Witches die. Werewolves die. And as an immortal vampire you'll get to witness it all. So buck up, Finn. And for the record I'm fine as is the now expression free Bonnie," I said. I moved around him and walked upstairs. I walked past my bedroom and to a set of stairs at the very back of the house. I climbed up and pushed open a trap door. I pulled myself up and closed the door. I took a deep breath and walked over to the edge of the roof. I sat down and took a sip of my beer. I looked over the city and shook my head. I would admittedly be sad to leave New Orleans behind. But the world needed to be rid of Silas and I knew I could do it. And in the end the lives of billions are more important that one life. All people, including humans, deserved a chance to live the lives they wanted to. Like I had gotten over the last nearly nine hundred years. I would see that they got it. I looked down at the street beneath me and saw Rebekah and an attractive dark skinned man. I studied the man and shook my head. Marcel. God couldn't he just die already. They were probably planning another stupid little rebellion. The first few had amused me, but now it is just ridiculous.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew who it was before he sat down. I had noticed a distinction between each of the Original's footsteps early on and used it as a way to avoid Elijah who liked to lecture me. Apparently Katherine had been bothering him about trying to save me or some shit like that. Mostly he thought I was too violent. Klaus sat down beside me and I glanced over at him.

"Feeling suicidal? I'm sorry to say that I can't allow you to die just yet," said Klaus.

"Why are you up here?" I asked.

"I noticed you walking up here and followed you. I wanted to see what you were up to. I had hoped it was something a bit more diabolical," said Klaus.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm just trying to get drunk on my roof," I said.

"As opposed to in your living room where you normally do it," said Klaus. I smirked and shrugged.

"It's a little crowded downstairs," I said.

"You should have let her die. Expression is dangerous. And she is stupid for getting involved with it," said Klaus.

"I should have let her die. But that would have only made my job more difficult. I might not be happy about doing it, but I am going to do it to the best of my abilities anyway," I said.

"You know Elijah tells me we are quite similar," said Klaus.

"I think they are talking about our psychopathic tendencies," I said.

"That and the smirking" said Klaus with a smirk. I laughed and smiled at him.

"I consider it a compliment. You aren't as bad as the rest of them. In fact I find you and your siblings quite tolerable," I said.

"I suppose I should say thank you," said Klaus.

"No, you shouldn't. You don't have to thank me for having a favorable opinion of you. You might be a bit mad, but you aren't the monster they all think you are. None of your are. Rebekah just wants love and a life of her own. Elijah is desperate for your family to be whole. Finn just wants Sage back. And you, you want it all. You want an empire, an army, a happy family, and Caroline. I applaud your ambition and I chastise your attempts to hide your humanity. It can be a strength if you let it be," I said.

"You left out Kol. What does Kol want?" asked Klaus. I just looked at him and he grinned.

"I'll tell you what he wants. He wants you, Magnolia. He is quite taken with you. Kol has always had a thing for witches, but you-you are special to him," said Klaus.

"Will you just shut up," I muttered. Klaus just smirked and I shook my head. I finished the last of my beer and looked over at him.

"If you are going to pry into my love life I'm going to pry in yours. What is up with you and Caroline?" I asked. Klaus glared at me and I smiled.

"You two are so obvious," I said.

"There is nothing between us," growled Klaus. I looked away from him and shook my head. He growled again and I laughed.

"Oh please you don't scare me. You and Carebear will be very happy one day I'm sure," I said.

"Magnolia shut up or I will rip your throat out," said Klaus in a cold voice.

"That won't do anything. I'm immortal. Only one thing can kill me-and it isn't that. And I told you you pry in my love life I'm going to pry into yours," I said.

"I was teasing," said Klaus.

"Bullshit. I know full well what Kol wants. But it won't ever happen. You and Caroline have a chance though," I said.

"You don't know Caroline," said Klaus.

"I know more than you think I do. She sees you as a monster. She hates you. But she is interested and she does have feelings for you. But she won't give into them till you can show that you aren't entirely the cretin she thinks you are," I said.

"I can't believe we're talking about this," muttered Klaus.

"I was a famous matchmaker in the Khan's court so you should feel honored that I am giving you my opinion and advice," I said with a smile causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

"Advice? Oh I can't wait to hear what it is," said Klaus.

"You need to get Elena the cure and then you need to leave her alone," I said.

"She is the key to my hybrid army," said Klaus.

"Yah and thats great and all, but is having an army better than having Caroline. You are already strong and you already have your family. You don't need an army. And if the time comes and you need one all you have to do is pick up the phone and I'm there. So there is no reason to keep your hopes about an army," I said.

"You would come to my aid," said Klaus.

"In a heartbeat. I wouldn't want to miss another one of Elijah's rousing lectures about morality after all," I said. Klaus laughed and smiled over at me.

"I know you're right, but I don't think I can do it," said Klaus. I looked at him and gave him a nudge.

"You are capable of more than you know, Niklaus Mikaelson. You can have it all if you want it enough. And I'm willing to help you get it all. I don't like what you've done to Katherine over the years and I have to admit I was planning on killing you all. You see the price of my immortality was that I was connected to the flow of life. So I feel everything that everyone and everything feels. So for years I've felt all the pain and suffering you've caused. It was agony, but it was an agony I bore silently. Upon seeing you though I knew I could kill you as revenge if I wanted to, but I'm not going to. I'm afraid I've lost all my common sense and become attached to your family. I'm going to make sure that everyone gets what they want in the end. That's a promise Klaus, a promise you can hold me too," I said. Klaus just looked at me and I looked back at him. He chuckled and smiled. He looked away and shook his head.

"You're more like me than you know," said Klaus.

"I know. And like I said-I consider it a compliment," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

I looked up at Klaus and narrowed my eyes. I looked away and looked back at him. He glanced at me and I looked away. He sighed and sat back. I sighed and sat back. Klaus rolled his eyes and I smiled. I felt several sets of eyes on us and I raised an eyebrow.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded and we both turned around the white drawing pads in front of us. Klaus started to laugh and I shook my head.

"I think we know who the clear winner is," I said.

"What on Earth is that?" he asked.

"You see unlike you I didn't get sidetracked by my subject. You were drawing me so I understand how you could get a little distracted. Now what this picture depicts is you holding a severed head on a field of victory. You are surrounded by dead bodies and really happy about it if you can't tell from the way you are smiling," I said looking at my drawing pad.

"That is a bunch of stick figures. You are almost nine hundred years old. You think at some point in time you would have learned to draw," he said.

"I had other interests. I could make you a nice soufflé or knit sweater," I said.

"You learned to knit but you didn't learn to draw? Wasn't there a point in time when all accomplished young ladies needed to learn to draw?" he asked.

"I was never one of those young ladies. I preferred to toy with men and dance all I could. I did learn to cross stitch and arrange flowers," I said.

"How exciting," he said. I laughed and shrugged. I adjusted my position and looked around. We were at the Mikaelson home today. Finn had requested the house to himself. Lord knows what he was doing, but it didn't bother me. I would be able to figure out what he was up to once I got home. Perhaps he was entertaining a lady friend. I smirked at the thought and shook my head. I could watch the city from here easily enough. Most the time it didn't matter where I am. I had spells in place that alerted me to any breaks in conduct or law. I looked at Klaus and he raised an eyebrow.

"How is the hunter?" I asked.

"Progressing. If we awake Silas though he won't be able to fight him. Silas could crush him in an instant," said Klaus.

"He doesn't need to be able to fight. We need his map. Once we get the map it shouldn't be too hard," I said.

"That isn't what I've heard," said Klaus.

"You heard from Katherine and she is nothing if not a drama queen," I said.

"And what do you say?" he asked.

"I think it highly likely someone will die. I don't think it will be you or your siblings though. I think it will be one of them. I think they'll try to shake you off once we get to the location of the cure. They aren't going to want you anywhere near it," I said.

"So you think they are the danger and not the protections around the cure," said Klaus.

"I think I can handle whatever is thrown at me," I said.

"You barely handled the purge," said Klaus.

"An entire coven is supposed to perform that spell. I did it alone. We're fortunate that either Bonnie or I are alive," I said.

"You aren't going to say it's your skill with magic that saved you?" asked Klaus.

"Hell no I should be dead. The only reason I'm not is because I channeled just enough of your brother's energy so I wouldn't die. I couldn't use his energy to complete the spell, but could use it to sustain me. I took what I needed and finished the spell. Passing out was a godsend," I said.

"So what do you advise me to do about the others," said Klaus. Katherine sat down next to me and she smirked.

"You know what she is going to say," she said.

"But you can't do that. You can't kill them and take what you want. Instead you'll need to take a systematic approach. Take them out with minimal harm inflicted. You'll need to keep Elijah away from Elena-he has a thing for doppelgangers. Keep Rebekah away from the Salvatores. She might be with Marcel now, but she has a weakness for them. You need to stay away from Caroline. And Kol doesn't need to stay away from anyone. I don't think he cares about any of them," I said.

"You're right about that. I can kill them all. I don't need to impress any blonde vampires," said Kol from his position on the couch. Klaus growled and I gave him a look.

"Relax. No one in this room actually cares about your love life," I said.

"Weren't you the one meddling yesterday?" he asked.

"You meddled first. Plus I told you I would help you get what you want," I said. I smiled at him and looked at Katherine.

"Where are they anyways?" I asked.

"Looking for a witch to help Bonnie," she said.

"How do you know that?" asked Klaus.

"I followed them," she said.

"She likes to do that sort of thing," I said.

"They want her to get her magic back so they don't have to deal with Magnolia," she said.

"Good luck. The witches aren't going to help them. One look at Bonnie and they'll know what she did," I said.

"And they won't touch her because of that?" asked Klaus.

"They won't touch her because they'll know who fixed her. They won't do anything for them without talking to me. And I won't give them permission," I said.

"And if they decide to ignore you and your orders?" asked Kol.

"I'll know. I know every time magic is used in this city. And if they do disobey me they'll die. They'll suffer a witch's fate," I said.

"You'll burn them at the stake," said Kol. I nodded and he laughed.

"This isn't funny," I said.

"I think it is. You rule this city with an all knowing iron fist and they think they can skulk around getting for allies. Who do they think will help them?" said Kol.

"They just want to live and live in the manner that most pleases them. Unfortunately there are more important people in this equation than them. And I'm not talking about Klaus or I or you. I'm talking about the immortal witch we're going to disturb. I won't allow them to succeed in finding a new witch. If they are going to go bother Silas and awake him then I want to be there to minimize the damage done as best I can," I said.

"You'd kill your coven?" asked Klaus.

"Wouldn't be the first time," I said. I looked at them and shook my head. I took a deep breath and glanced at Katherine.

"This better be worth it," I said.

"I'm causing you trouble aren't I?" she asked.

"You always cause me trouble. You always have a problem and I always help you fix it. Normally it doesn't bother me, but now you've brought other people along. And they aren't competent," I said. Rebekah walked in and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Magnolia is competing with Klaus for most depressing and controlling person alive," said Kol.

"I'm just airing my concerns," I said.

"Which are depressing and show how controlling you are," said Kol. I looked at him and smirked.

"You like to be controlled, Kol. You know you do," I said. Kol smirked and Rebkeah made a gagging sound.

"At least they aren't doing it in your house," said Katherine. Kol and I stopped and I started to laugh.

"You think we are having sex?" I asked.

"You two were awfully loud and giggly the other night," said Katherine.

"Kol helped me save Bonnie so I did him a favor. Last night I temporarily transferred my magic to Kol. He wanted to feel the magic again so I let him. He got a little carried away that's all," I said.

"And then she handled it," said Kol.

"You gave him magic? How did you do that?" asked Rebekah.

"It's blood magic. It's is unconventional but its been done in the past. Witches would do it so they could easily share their knowledge with one another. Sometimes they also used it so they could channel all their magic through one witch. But that was only ever used if the coven was under attack," I said.

"But you used it to give Kol a night of humanity," said Klaus.

"I wouldn't call what he did human. For a night Kol got to play that's all," I said.

"What happens when you give him the magic?" asked Klaus.

"He becomes powerful. When I gave him my magic it violates the laws of nature because a vampire cannot also be a witch," I said.

"Could you do it for anyone?" asked Klaus. I nodded and narrowed my eyes.

"What is that mind of yours concocting?" I asked.

"It is just an idea-a last resort. We keep with the plan for now," he said.

"And in the mean time we can have some fun," said Kol.

"What kind of fun?" I asked. He smiled and I shook my head. I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You gave him your magic," said Katherine.

"You told him I would," I said.

"You have a soft spot for witches who've lost their magic," she said.

"I do not," I said.

"Especially the attractive ones," she said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"You know he can hear you. All you're doing is giving him a bigger ego," I said.

"He is a Mikeaelson. They were born with huge egos," she said. I pulled out a tub of ice cream and looked at her.

"This is too crazy for my liking, Kat. Everyone hear has an agenda and none of their agendas are the same. They are psychotic, selfish, and impulsive. Something is going to go wrong and it is going to be awful," I said.

"Do you mean the Mikaelsons or all of them?" she asked.

"All of them. Since I've purged Bonnie the Scooby Gang has been acting strangely. I know they are up to something. And the Mikaelsons all have their own agenda. Klaus is constantly scheming. Rebekah is skulking around with Marcel. Elijah's agenda is obvious but at a moments notice it could change. It has in the past. And Kol is a loose cannon," I said.

"That you're giving magic too," said Katherine.

"It was temporary and I was there to manage things," I said.

"You have plans of your own. You can't expect them to not have plans," she said.

"I know. But this is taking too long," I said.

"You know the only way we can speed it up," said Katherine. I made a face and she smiled. I pulled out a spoon and sat down on the counter.

"You know I can't remember the last time you let someone use your magic," she said.

"I do. It was over four hundred and fifty years ago and was the reason I went into the bayou," I said.

"Kol isn't him," said Katherine.

"Are you trying to matchmake, Kat? It doesn't suit you," I said.

"I want there to be something or someone who can get you to drop this suicide mission of yours. I know you're doing it for the world, but you are the only friend I have and I don't want you to die," she said.

"You won't be alone. You'll have Elijah and the whole rest of the world. You won't need me," I said.

"Of course I'll need you. A girl needs her best friend," she said.

"You needed me once-a long time ago when you were a young vampire who didn't know the ways of the world. Now you are all grown up and can handle the world on your own," I said. I looked at her and shook my spoon in her face.

"Don't be so sentimental, Kat. We all die one day," I said.

"Not us. We are immortal. We can have forever. You don't have to die," pleaded Katherine.

"We can't let Silas run loose," I said.

"How are you so sure that we're going to awake him? He has been entombed for centuries. We can get in and get out without awaking him," said Katherine.

"It won't be that easy. The witch won't have made it that easy and these people we are with won't make it that easy. I'm doing what is best," I said.

"Best for who? The world? You aren't a hero, Magnolia. Neither of us are," said Katherine.

"So what? I let the world burn," I said.

"If you get to live then yes. Let the world burn. It hasn't ever done anything for you and neither has this city. You are the baddest witch I've ever met. You have power, intelligence, and resources. You could do anything. You could be anyone. Let go of this city and it's people. They can fend for themselves," she said. I set the ice cream aside and looked at her.

"I don't want to die, but if I don't do this then there is nothing left for us. No New Orleans, no Spain, no nothing. We'll have nothing to run to," I said.

"Let someone else do it. Let someone else play hero," she said.

"Who? Those idiots. Oh give me a break," I said.

"Let any idiot who isn't you try," said Katherine. She opened her mouth and then stopped. She held up her hand and I went back to eating ice cream. Kol walked in and looked at us.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked. Katherine gave me a look and walked out with a huff. Kol pulled out a spoon and took the ice cream.

"She is upset with me," I said.

"Why? Break her curling iron?" asked Kol. I chuckled and shook my head. I looked at him and then frowned.

"I'm planning to die," I said. Kol stopped eating and looked at me.

"What?" he asked in a startled voice.

"I'm planning to die," I said.

"I got that. You said that the first time. I thought maybe it was a joke and you would tell me you were kidding. But you aren't are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to kill Silas," I said. Kol just stared at me and I took back the ice cream.

"That's madness," he whispered.

"It's necessary. You know we're going to wake him. Katherine says that isn't certain, but I know it is. And you do too. If we enter that tomb we'll unleash hell," I said.

"So you plan to kill him," said Kol. I nodded and he looked away.

"How?" he asked.

"The cure. I'm going to replicate it," I said.

"You're going to make him take the cure," said Kol.

"I'm going to have to force it upon him. And I imagine in his dying moments he will kill me," I said.

"She doesn't want you to die," said Kol. I nodded and smiled at him.

"But someone has to do it," I said. I finished the last of the ice cream and looked at the ground.

"Someone has to do it," he said. I got off the counter and looked at him.

"Don't tell anyone," I said.

"I won't tell anyone. But we're going to have to make another deal," he said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and leaned towards me.

"And this time I don't want magic," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

A short chapter to get things moving.

Chapter Seven

I wrapped my hand up and looked at Kol. I shook my head and he smirked. I sealed the vial of blood and string it onto a shoestring. I handed it to Kol and he smiled. He looked at it closely and then at me.

"You don't know what you're giving me," he said.

"I know full well what I'm giving you. My blood has power in it, Kol, and you must promise me to be careful with it," I said.

"What do you imagine I'll do with your blood?" he asked.

"I don't like to imagine, Kol. I don't live in the hypothetical. You shouldn't either. Keep it safe and keep it hidden. Now are we finished?" I asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I might want something else. Maybe we should have sex," he said.

"And maybe the moon and the sun will trade places. It isn't going to happen, Kol. I am a dead woman walking. You must not grow attached to me in any way. Keep your blood and keep your distance," I said. Kol looked at me and opened his mouth. I narrowed my eyes and he held up his hands in surrender. He walked out of my room and I shook my head.

"You are walking a fine line, little witch," said Klaus walking in from the adjoining room.

"I know. But it can't happen with Kol. Things are complicated, Klaus. More than you know and more than I can share. Kol needs to be kept at bay," I said.

"If I help you do I can a vial of blood?" he asked.

"This isn't a deal. This is me telling and you doing. Now what were you doing in there?" I asked. He held out a book and I took it. I smiled and shook my head.

"The Bible. What one earth are you doing with a Bible?" I asked.

"I thought it odd that someone like you would have a Bible around. So I picked it up and I was surprised. You are into some incredibly dark things, Magnolia. Where did you get this? This is not your average Bible," he asked.

"I lived in Italy during the height of the Church. I have hundreds of Bibles and I've read them all cover to cover. They all look the same and for the most part they tell the same story. They are human Bibles, but this is not a human Bible. It belonged to my mentor. She was a witch who practiced satanic arts. She got this from her mother and she from her mother before her. This is what got her killed. They found it and she got burned at the stake. Luckily I had friends in lower places then she did and they gave it to me," I said.

"You are an interesting girl," he said.

"I have an interesting job. I myself am not so interesting. Try not to snoop too much, Klaus. Some things like this Bible are harmless to touch-others are more volatile. They'll hurt you. And do mean real permanent damage, Klaus. Many of these things predate your existence and they do not observe the same laws and rules we do. Do be careful," I said. I set the Bible in my bedside table and felt him lingering.

"Could you things help make things less complicated?" he asked.

"No. What we face is not something anyone ever imagined facing. No one ever prepared for this day. We are on our own," I said.

"If you say so, but I will be watching you, Magnolia. You know things and I can only imagine what sorts of things they are," he said.

"Most of what I know you can get from your brothers. Kol and Finn merely lack the skill and ability to act on the knowledge," I said.

"Where is Finn?" asked Klaus.

"I don't know. He asked to have the house earlier and we've returned to find him gone. I suspect he's getting into all sorts of trouble," I said.

"And you aren't going to do anything about it?" he asked.

"The moment he breaks one of my laws I'll know. Before that I can't do anything. I could locate him and find out what he is up to, but in these sorts of situations it is wise to wait," I said. Klaus flopped down on my bed and I just watched him.

"You think you know more about ruling then I do," he said.

"I don't know more-I just know my way. My way has worked for a long time, but it won't matter soon. When we leave Finn will take the city and I can't imagine him keeping my laws around for very long. He doesn't have the stomach I do," I said.

"And when we are done?" asked Klaus.

"It depends," I said frowning as my head began to throb. I opened my mouth to say something and then stopped. The world blurred for a minute and my hand tingled. I gasped and stumbled forward. Klaus caught me and pulled me up. I took a deep breath and pulled away from him. I growled and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Is the hunter's map completed?" I asked.

"Almost he is still asleep," said Klaus.

"Go home and pack your things. Our timetable has been advanced," I said.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Finn and my witches. He is going to try to bring Sage back," I said.

"And your answer is to flee? We should kill him. He is worthless. He is useless. We should just kill him and get on with our business," said Klaus.

"No, you need to go home and pack. Let Finn do what he will. We need to make sure we stop Silas," I said.

"You're letting him go," he said.

"I'm leaving. If my witches are already meeting with him and doing his bidding then there is no reason for us to stay. We can begin to move and try to get to the cure as fast as we can. That is what everyone wants after all," I said.

"I'm not sure what anyone wants anymore," muttered Klaus.

"I know you don't like taking orders, but just this once do it. Go home and pack. Get everything ready to leave," I said. He studied my face for a moment and then turned away. I waited till he left and then sank down onto my bed. I took a deep breath and tried to smother the anger inside me. How dare he! Who does he think he is? He is tampering with forces he doesn't understand. He is being so stupid. I told him that now was not the time. I told him she would come back-just not today. But he couldn't listen. And now he was acting like a fool. The Veil is already weak around here from where I brought him back. Bringing more people back will just anger the spirits and weaken the Veil further. And with Silas soon to be awoken it was a recipe for disaster. The reckless fool. I stood up and quickly left my room. I stormed out of the house and walked quickly to the cemetery. I walked to one of the tombs and glared up at it. I entered and the conversation ceased.

"You idiot," I roared.

"Your Highness forgive us," said the witches bowing. I looked at them and my eyes went red for a moment. The witches trembled for a moment and then they combusted. I looked at Finn and shook my head.

"You idiot. What the hell do you think you are doing? How fucking stupid are you? Don't you know how dangerous this is?" I screamed.

"You didn't have to kill them. They were just trying to help," he said.

"Help you go behind my back and doing something fucking stupid. I brought you back to help and here you are stabbing me in the back," I hissed.

"You are just like them. You sound just like Klaus. It is all about you and your agenda. I didn't want to come back. I didn't want this, but if I have to live this life then I want her here," said Finn.

"I told you one day she would be here, but you couldn't want. Resurrecting people is hazardous and it isn't something you do on a whim. I knew the consequences of bringing you back. I knew what the spirits would think, but they couldn't do anything to me. I am too strong. But they aren't. The witches here practice ancestral magic. Their power comes from their ancestors' spirits. You are going to fucking piss them off and hell will break loose. Which is just what we need while we're finding the cure and unleashing Silas," I bellowed. I stepped towards him and he flinched away.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Instead I'm going to abandon you. Take this city. Take these people. Do whatever you want. But it is on you. The consequences of your actions are yours to deal with and yours alone. If you are smart you will think before you act, but I don't think you were gifted with brains. So do as you will and suffer, Finn. You think you know better than me, but you don't. You don't know this world like I do. You don't know the danger you court. I wonder if you would care if you did," I hissed.

"You're leaving? Magnolia I don't want you to leave. I just want Sage back," said Finn.

"You are a moron. You are weak and pathetic. I should have known better than to bring you back. But I didn't. I cared for you and you betrayed me, this city, and everything you stand for. How could you? I would kill you, but I'm not in the mood for mercy right now. I want you to suffer for what you have done and suffer you will. The spirits aren't going to be happy and I'm not going to be around to mop up your mess. I'm leaving with your family and their friends. I am going to keep my promise to Kat and I am going save this goddamn world. And once I'm dead I going to come here and I going to watch as your life is one big fucking tragedy. Maybe I'll even take part in the torment. Have a nice life, Finn. Bring Sage. Be madly in love. But beware-one day it is all going to come crashing down around you and it is going to be your fault and yours alone," I said. I turned away and walked out of the cemetery. I walked back to my house and found that Kat had packed everything up. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I hope you know what you are doing," she said.

"We already have one mess to clean up-we don't need another. Let's deal with this and get you your freedom," I said.


End file.
